The Fourth and Final Year
Plot line Ready to start their final year at Eden State University, Casey and the gang are back. But how they have a terrible case where someone is out to get them, unfortunately the final year they hoped for, is not as delicate as they thought it would be. Episodes Part One: Last Days Of Our Lives Casey and the gang celebrate their final year of Eden State together and gather round on the rooftop of the Kingsley where they share gifts. Casey receives a text from an unknown showing that they aren't safe anymore. Part Two: An Unknown Warning Figuring out who sent the messages, Casey worries when she and Izzy send off Ethan to his first day at daycare. And Ava's Art Studio gets trashed Part Three: Bad Blood Faye suffers a dilemma when someone messes with her student council slideshows, Casey grows suspicious that there is more to it then meets the eye. Part Four: You're Next When Casey is chosen to take photos of the football team, a nightmare happens when the football field is vandalized. Casey grows worried when the message says "YOU'RE NEXT." Part Five: LA Bound Casey get's an opportunity to go to LA, but fears maybe she shouldn't leave everyone behind. Choosing to take Faye, Casey receives an opportunity of a lifetime which makes her future with Izzy undetermined. Part Six: Pick Me Apart When Casey arrives back home from LA, she discovers a terrible babysitter situation. The gang grows aware that someone is after them. Part Seven: FTP The gang goes to the police but receives lack of help. Ava and Nathan reveal their hidden secrets as the gang decide to start an investigation. Part Eight: Fashion Phony Lucas and Charlotte open their brand new project by a Fashion Store, but unfortunately is very short lived when someone throws a brick through their window that very exact night. Part Nine: I'll Be The Beauty Queen In Tears. The second half of the semester begins, more fearful than ever the gang is aware they are under attack. And a brutal attack happens to Casey. Part Ten: Remember Me Faye admits her proposal to Casey, and a horrific event happens that changes everything for the gang's senior year. Part Eleven: The Girl With The Blonde Hair Throughout the semester break, Casey and the gang head over to Chicago for Charlotte's funeral and learn some background about the Cosby family. Casey finally breaks down Part Twelve: Nothing Is The Same Semester two starts very fearfully when The Kingsley is vandalized leaving Caleb and Casey unable to work and someone messes with Izzy's grades, leave a threat he won't be able to graduate next year. Part Thirteen: Gone Too Far Just when things can't get any worse, Mia King's grave is vandalized. Caleb breaks down and Casey discovers that Izzy has been taken. Part Fourteen: Pick Me Apart and Look Inside A familiar friendly face returns to the series, giving the gang hope when Hayden helps out to find out what's going on behind these attacks. The gang learn a horrific attachment to the King family... Part Fifteen: Running Up That Hill Hayden and Casey take a roadtrip to try and investigate, an old enemy returns to the series. As Casey breaks down to Hayden she is left with a terrible choice. Part Sixteen: Everything Changes Casey finally tracks down the culprit of who is behind this but puts herself in danger when she stands... At his front door. Part Seventeen: Love Me This Way After everything, Izzy and Casey have a date night and discuss their future with Casey's oppertunity. Casey makes a big and beautiful decision. Part Eighteen: Leave Marks Casey and the gang make their last night memorable when they sneak up to the Pegasuses Wing and share the life they had, and the future adventures they will create. Part Nineteen: Eden State Graduates It's graduation day as the gang prepares to say their goodbyes. A tearful memory is created when the final caps are thrown into the air.